Episode 3180 (28th January 1991)
Plot Jack tells Vera to stop gossiping about the trolley race as she'll end up losing her job. Kevin starts work at Walker's Garage. Kimberley tells Curly that the man he saw is her cousin Adrian Gosthorpe and he is lodging with them. Curly is horrified. Rita is annoyed when Phyllis makes remarks about the trolley race being a fix. Ken leaves Alf the flat key for the workmen but Alf hasn't called anyone, holding to his view that the flat doesn't need any repairs. Kevin likes Walker's and gets on with his new colleagues. Rita complains to Reg that people know the draw was a fiddle and tells him to back off for a while. Alma assures Audrey that Ken is just a mate. Reg buys Phyllis a drink and tries to get to the source of the gossip. Phyllis tells him that she got it from Vera. Terry Seymour gives Sally the bill for his motor repairs. Sally passes on Kevin's offer to pay £400 and the rest at £10 a week. He won't wait two years to get his money back and demands full payment now or he'll sue. Kimberley insists there's nothing going on between her and Adrian. Curly doesn't believe her and wonders if they were together while she was engaged to him. Ken is dismayed to learn that Alf isn't bothering with the repairs and accuses him of viewing his rent purely as profit. While they're arguing, Alf trips over a rotten riser and falls down the stairs. He escapes with some bruises. Sally worries they'll lose the house because of Terry Seymour and cries. Curly follows Kimberley and finds out that Adrian works at a building society where he is a mortgage manager. Reg sacks Vera. Cast Regular cast *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie Guest cast *Terry Seymour - Cliff Howells *Adrian Gosthorpe - Philip Brook *Building Society Girl - Lucy Sullivan Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room, hallway and stairs *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Unknown streets Notes *Terence Plummer was credited as a Stunt Double on this episode for Alf's fall down the stairs. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Reg becomes paranoid that everyone is talking about him. Accusations fly at Bettabuy. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,670,000 viewers (5th place). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 9th December 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted the first 8" of the last scene of the episode, in which Reg Holdsworth walks into a cleaning bucket left by Vera Duckworth at Bettabuy. Notable dialogue Alf Roberts (about Ken Barlow): "Just think about it. Look, 'e's left 'is wife, 'e was always a ladies man. Well, 'e 'ad three wives for a start, didn't 'e? Now 'e's got a flat of 'is own playing soppy music, what does that tell yer? I know what it tells me, e's likely walking about up there in a smoking jacket, and 'eaven knows what 'e's smoking... Just listen to that, it's like 'avin Noel Coward up there." Category:1991 episodes